The Unforgettable Road Trip Disaster
by EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley
Summary: This story takes place sixteen years after the Marian incident in the S3 Finale. Regina comes back to town with her daughter and a little surprise for the citizens of Storybrooke.


_**New York City, New York - Sixteen Years After The Marian Incident**_

"Hey mom?" Alex asked as Regina sat down on the couch.

"Yes sweetie?" Regina asked wondering what Alex would ask this time.

"I was wondering if we could have a road trip? Like when I was little and you used to drive me to different places so I could explore the world, or at least the United States and Canada." Alex explained as she sat down next to Regina.

"Sweetie, you know that I can't drive for a long time under the doctor's orders. The car crash was the reason we had to stop doing that." Regina thought back to when Alex was eight and they drove to California. They stopped at a gas station to ask for directions then went back to the car. They drove in peace until Regina saw a light in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a truck heading straight for them. She tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late. The truck hit them and the car had flipped out of control. Before she could recall what happened after that night, Alex brought her back to the present with a question.

"But what if I drive? I have my permit." Alex pleaded adding a puppy face that she knew her mother hated because it always made her say 'yes'.

"Fine, pack your bags." Regina agreed and Alex hugged her while repeating "Thank you" for the next ten minutes.

oOo

"My turn." Alex said as they pulled up into a gas station. Regina got out of the driver side and her and Alex switched seats. They had agreed upon going to Portland and Alex was so excited because her favorite band was playing in Portland that week.

An hour later, Regina fell asleep and Alex was on the highway. She went to the next exit which turned out to be completely wrong. She drove hoping she'd find her way back to the highway. Her GPS was going crazy saying she was in the woods so she shut it off. Finally she saw a sign and read it aloud "Welcome to Storybrooke. Hmm..weird name for a town." She drove through the town and checked the time. It was eight o'clock at night. The sun had set and she saw a diner not to far away. She parked and walked out of the car heading for the diner.

Regina woke up with a startle, something wasn't right. She looked around and saw that Alex was gone. She looked out the window and gasped. She was in Storybrooke. She took in her surroundings when she noticed Alex about to enter Granny's. She ran out and shouted. Alex looked back but not before she opened the door. Regina made it to Alex and cursed herself for ever agreeing to going on this road trip.

"Regina?" Regina turned her head and saw how everyone was shocked at her presence. She turned back to Alex and said "Why couldn't you have left the door closed?" Snow came running forward in a hurry. "Regina, who is this?" Snow gestured to Alex. "Nobody." "Mom, how do these people know you?" Regina cursed herself again for forgetting Alex could speak. "Regina, did she just call you mom?" She knew that voice. Regina turned her head and saw the 'savior' walking over. That did it. She couldn't take it anymore. The anger flowed back to her alongside the resentment and hate towards the 'savior'. She put her hands up and Emma was choking. Everyone in the diner started to yell but only one voice brought her back to normal. "Mom?! What?! What's going on?! What the hell?!" She released Emma and the 'savior' fell to the ground. "Dear, there is something you should know." Regina was getting nervous and she was very uneasy. Suddenly she felt her stomach move. Her eyes lit up and she removed her coat. "The baby just kicked!" Alex put her hands on her mother's stomach and smiled brightly. When Alex backed away, she realized that everyone was staring at them. The door jingled open and everyone turned to the new customers. Everything was a blur for Regina after that. Robin walked in with Marian and Roland. When she saw Roland, she realized that nobody had aged. Then, Robin walked over and was staring at her in shock. When he said her name, a tear slid down her face, then, a waterfall had started and she ran out with her five-month pregnant belly leaving Alex and her coat inside. She couldn't care less about anything. She didn't turn back to notice Alex following her and calling her name until she went inside the mansion and took a seat on her couch. "Mom? What the hell? What happened? Are you okay? Who was that guy? And what did you do to that lady before? And how does everyone know you? And who's house is this?" Regina breathed deeply before answering. "I broke down, I'm fine, His name is Robin, I used magic, I lived here, and this is my house." Everything was said so fast that Alex almost didn't understand her but she heard one thing clearly. "Robin. Who is he?" "He's..." Regina played with the edge of her shirt. "He's your...He's your...fa...ther." "My...My father?! But I thought that Jeff was my dad." "He is your dad. He loves you like his own. But Robin is your father by blood. Think of it like this, Robin helped me in the process of making you so that you could be raised by me and Jeff. I mean, he would've been your father if he chose to be with me instead of his stupid wife because he wanted to be loyal and broke my heart which lead me to leave Storybrooke and lose contact with Henry for sixteen years-" "Mom! Your rambling." "Yeah, right. Sorry." "Anyway he, he's your biological father. But that doesn't mean that your father, Jeff, doesn't love you." Alex was about to answer but stopped when the front door slammed shut. "Mom, who's in here?" Alex whispered to Regina. "I...I don't-" Regina's breath hitched in her throat as she saw who had closed the door. "Mom!" Henry ran to her and tackled her into a hug. Regina had tears streaming down her face and a smile formed on her lips. Henry pulled away and noticed the bulge in her stomach instantly. "Your pregnant?" "Yes, Henry, I'm pregnant." "Henry as in my brother that you told me stories about Henry?" Alex asked. "Yes, Alex. This is he." Regina answered. "I have a sister?" Henry questioned. "Yes, dear." Regina answered. "Cool!" Henry exclaimed.


End file.
